<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tippy-Taps by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288227">Tippy-Taps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Play, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Dom Logic | Logan Sanders, Fluff, Logan is in way over his head, M/M, Owner Logic | Logan Sanders, Pet Space, Petplay, Puppy Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sub Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, but we love him, maybe? - Freeform, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan agrees to try petplay with Remus.<br/>Remus proceeds to destroy the living room while Logan has his back turned.<br/>They'll figure it out eventually.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tippy-Taps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan Sanders liked to consider himself a reasonable individual. </p><p>He dressed reasonably, ate reasonable meals, and said reasonable things.</p><p>So when Remus came to his room, excitedly rambling about something new he wanted to try, Logan had weighed his options, came to a reasonable conclusion, and decided it would be interesting enough to warrant his time. After all, he would be there to control the situation, and thus nothing too intense would happen. </p><p>And that was how Logan found himself standing in the hallway between the kitchen and the den, watching as Remus, clad in nothing but his boxers, destroyed anything he could get his hands on. </p><p><em> Ah yes </em> , he thought to himself, <em> how could I forget? Remus is anything </em> but <em> reasonable. </em> </p><p>Of course, he’d done his research and taken many notes on the intricacies of petplay, and he’d spoken to the other sides the previous night, requesting for them to stay out of the commons so he and Remus could conduct their experiment. He’d even forced Remus to have a serious conversation about what he was planning to do, exactly. Though Remus had seemed adamant on following his instincts rather than planning anything out. Apparently, his instincts knew nothing but destruction.</p><p>Even if they had made a plan, Logan realized, it would have been little help. No plan could prepare him for the reality that was Remus. </p><p>Sighing through his nose, Logan took a moment to gather his thoughts. He <em> could </em>let Remus continue his destructive spree until he tired himself out, then have a conversation about how his behavior was needlessly distressing. That was starting to seem like a decent option. But Logan had promised Remus some time to alleviate stress, and the creative side had only turned to destruction, Logan realized, because he hadn’t been offered another outlet. Logan had backed off far too much.</p><p>Certain that his assumption was correct, the logical side set about resolving the problem. If Remus was acting out due to a lack of enrichment, then Logan would simply have to offer him some.</p><p>With surety in each step, he walked into the middle of the den, pointedly ignoring the chewed and torn couch behind him. Steeling himself, he cleared his throat and pointed at the floor before him.</p><p>“Remus,” He called, getting the side’s attention. “<em> Come here. </em>”</p><p>Logan didn’t often speak with authority, but he’d been told by the other sides that his voice alone was enough to intimidate them. He never thought that same intimidation would work on the darker sides, but lo and behold, Remus startled where he sat. Lowering himself to the floor, he dropped the pillow that had been in his mouth, the puppy ears he had conjured on his head pinned back in alarm. Logan refused to let up, however, staring down at the other with a cold expression, adding only a succinct “<em> now </em>.”</p><p>Remus averted his gaze, moving to crawl his way over to Logan, staying on his hands and knees. The logical side noted with a hint of alarm that Remus had forgone the recommended knee pads and gloves, the abused skin already pink and scraped. Holding back a sympathetic wince, he raised his hand once Remus had reached the spot where he wanted him, effectively stopping the creative side. Kneeling down, he placed a hand on each of Remus’ cheeks, holding his head up and forcing the larger man to look into his eyes. Logan’s cold demeanor hadn’t changed, and Remus was clearly unnerved by it. Keeping his level, authoritative tone, Logan gave yet another command. “Sit.”</p><p>Remus seemed to hesitate before recognition flickered across his face. He sat on the floor, attempting to press himself closer to Logan, though the other side held him in place. Once the creative side had settled, Logan raised one of his hands to gently pet Remus’ hair, softly muttering “good” and silently enjoying the way Remus seemed to light up at the praise. He removed his hand all too soon, however, moving to sit on his legs as he held Remus in place by his shoulders. </p><p>“You’ve made a mess,” he said matter-of-factly. Remus didn’t even have the decency to look ashamed, eyes full of delight as he cocked his head to the side. Suddenly, he tried to move forward, being stopped by Logan’s hold. Logan applied more pressure to the other’s shoulders, and Remus whimpered in response, settling back down. </p><p>Logan waited until he knew Remus was trying to focus before speaking again. “You are going to stay put while I clean this up, and then we will play.” He gave Remus a stern look as the other started whining pitifully. “Mhm. You should have thought of that when you made the mess. Now, <em> stay. </em>”</p><p>Turning back to the torn-up couches, he let out a deep sigh. How Remus had managed to scratch up the sofa with his dull nails, he would never know. All he could do was close his eyes, practically meditating as he reminded himself that the light sides’ commons were imaginary and, thus, could not really be damaged. Just as he’d managed to return half of the room to its original state, he heard shuffling behind him. </p><p>“Remus,” he warned, “if you can’t follow directions, you’ll have to sit through your time out in your crate.” </p><p>He was bluffing, of course. He didn’t own a crate of any sort, and Remus knew that. But the words seemed to click with something in his odd state of mind, and the shuffling ceased, replaced by more whining. “I know, Cephy,” Logan relented, his voice softening. “But I have to fix your mess. Be a good boy and wait for me, alright?”</p><p>He finished fixing the rest of the room in relative silence, carefully walking around Remus, reaching out every minute or so to pet his hair, his shoulders, or his neck. Eventually, everything was back to its original state, and Logan turned back to face Remus, who was wiggling in place, excited. </p><p>With a sigh and a smile, Logan brought both of his hands to Remus’ hair, mussing it up, much to the latter’s enjoyment. When he slowed his movements, Remus glanced up at him with a look that Logan could only describe as <em> vulnerable </em>. At that moment, he decided he would protect the creative side and this softer aspect of him, no matter what it took. </p><p>His moment was quickly ruined by something wet soaking into Logan’s socked foot. </p><p>“Oh, gross!” He quickly stepped back, his face scrunching up in disgust as he realized Remus had been <em> drooling on him </em>. Remus was immediately excited at the sound, lifting one hand in the air before placing it back down, only to lift the other, repeating the action several times. That had a name, didn’t it?</p><p><em> Tippy-Taps </em>, his brain helpfully supplied, and Logan burst out laughing. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yell about sanders sides with me on Tumblr! @PaltryPrice<br/>I take suggestions and junk!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>